Casa de juegos
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: TaserTricks/AU/Este fic ha sido creado para el topic: "¡Reta en el laboratorio de Bruce Banner!" del foro "La era de los vengadores" [Para Pili87]


**ADVERTENCIAS: El fic NO está editado de forma correcta, es casi virgen y eso lo hace terrible. Es demasiado confuso. Semi-AU.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO RECIBO DINERO.**

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el topic: "¡Reta en el laboratorio de Bruce Banner!" del foro "La era de los vengadores"**_

 _ **Para Pili87**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **I**

—Nunca has sido buena mintiendo. —Darcy juntó los labios en una fina línea, dirigió sus ojos de forma fugaz al cuerpo inmóvil descansando en una de las sillas del comedor. No como que fuera a dar algún sermón sobre _razones_ cuando la persona que debería saberlas mejor que nadie era incapaz de oírlas.

No... Pero sí.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hiciste? Lo dudo —hizo una pausa, caminando con lentitud lejos de la barra de la cocina con expresión amarga—. Fue a mí, _Jane,_ a quien se dirigió tu primera mentira. ¡Y todas las que le siguieron!

Darcy golpeó la mesa, un horrible sentimiento de ser observada posándose sobre sus hombros. Se tensó de forma inconsciente al sentir la mano fría acariciarle la cintura con devoción. Dentro de su campo de visión solo encontró el lívido rostro de Jane y el florero lleno de gardenias marchitas, contempló la posibilidad de usarlo contra la persona tras ella, pero ¿De _qué_ serviría?

Un aliento en su cuello le envió escalofríos; las manos se movieron con maldita rapidez, dándole vuelta como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

Sintió ira repentina —pero no nueva— al encontrarse con la ligera sonrisa de dientes perfectos con la que Loki, su fantasma, le perseguía desde que tenía memoria.

—No te detengas por mí, querida. Sabes _cuanto_ amo escucharte.

—¿Cómo te atreves a volver? —siseó, sus ojos mirando con dureza al _dios._

Loki le sonrió con suficiencia de nuevo, apartándose un par de pasos y dándole la espalda. Darcy observó la forma en que largas piernas se movieron con elegancia a través del salón, que le pareció aún más vacío y fantasmal con él allí.

—No recuerdo haber jurado irme —con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Loki envió una mirada burlona frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de confusión fingida—. ¿Tú sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Dijiste que ésta vez sería la última! —el cuerpo le ardía en deseos de golpearlo, la impotencia recorriendo cada célula hasta que sólo le quedó resistir el impulso de tirarse al suelo y vivir con su condena. Loki dio algunas zancadas más y retiró la cortina de seda.

Ante Darcy se extendió el oscuro cielo nocturno de Londres con algunos edificios de fondo y guardó silencio en honor a los recuerdos, su ira desvaneciéndose, dando paso a una sensación más cálida que odiaba con su alma pero no podía evitar. Aún así, como todas las cosas con Loki, no duró mucho.

—Yo dije: _Necesito un sacrificio —_ los brazos del joven se extendieron a los lados. Su silueta recortada contra las suaves luces le recordaron a Darcy alguna imagen del santísimo—. ¿A _qué_ esperas por conseguir uno, suficiente para apaciguar la ira de un dios?

Loki sonrió, ladeando la cabeza para girar y mirarla. En sus ojos, verdes cual prados de Asgard, ella pudo volver al recuerdo de muchas noches atrás: donde un joven príncipe de piel pálida había prometido ser el caballero de una niña si ella le pedía que no se fuera.

Ah, como se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

 **II**

No fue sino unas semanas después que Loki volvió a atormentarla. Darcy había sido encontrada junto al cuerpo recientemente muerto, hablando de forma calmada y tomando una taza de té la mañana en que el dios se hubo ido. No dejó de contar historias y reclamarle al viento aún después de que la policía —que ella misma había llamado— la llevara a una comisaría.

Luego de eso la morgue proclamó _muerte por causas naturales_ y, a saber con qué idea, Eric la envió a un sanatorio mental. Todo culpa de Loki, seguro; aunque agradecía no tener que pasar tiempo en la cárcel.

Darcy había estado manejándose muy bien —según ella—, al menos el lugar parecía libre de Loki y, aunque las palabras que dijo en el apartamento de Jane siguieran apareciendo en sus pesadillas, no tenía que preocuparse en saciar cualquier tipo de sed que el príncipe de Asgard pudiera tener.

Dos semanas exactas hablando con quien quisiera escuchar sobre las razones que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, fueron suficientes para sacar lo que llevaba dentro. Darcy se recostó aquel último día de paz ante la mirada expectante y nerviosa del vigilante en turno.

—De todas las muertes que consumé —comenzó, su voz suave y casi somnolienta. Erizando la piel del hombre junto a la puerta—, tú eres mi favorita.

Y entonces se borró de su memoria, la cara de Jane al saberse odiada por aquella a quien manipuló por tanto tiempo. No hubo remordimientos o ira después, para Darcy, su mejor amiga pasó a ser una más de los cadáveres que colgaban muertos tras su espalda esperando arrastrarle alma al Hel.

Loki apareció esa noche, antes de que ella pudiese cerrar los ojos, con una sonrisa macabra bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó. Darcy supo no tener otra opción.

—Sí.

El murmullo fue suficiente.

 **III**

Volvió de la inconsciencia con lentitud, saboreando lo pastosa de su boca y un dolor punzante que amenazaba destrozarle el cráneo. Despacio, casi con pereza, abrió los ojos: el blanco techo le devolvió una mirada borrosa. Paso un momento en calma, del tipo que presagia tormenta, antes de que los recuerdos inundaran su mente y la ira le hiciera gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Sólo que no movió un músculo. El recital de maldiciones al universo y en especial a quien que alguna vez se hizo pasar por amiga, tenía lugar en su cabeza.

Incluso de aquella forma, recostada sobre las inmaculadas sábanas del hospital psiquiátrico, con un aura pacífica a su alrededor más falsa que el mismo dios... Darcy pudo saborear sangre. Se aclaró la garganta, para comprobar que no eran verdad los gritos. Tenía cosas que hacer además de ahogarse en un mar de furia que podría tragarse el mundo. La molestia de levantarse era más intangible que física, así que no le prestó demasiada atención; inmersa en un mundo de fantasías, lo hizo.

Algo en su interior se encogió con el pensamiento de muchos ojos observándola, culpándola de algo que no entendían. Era una sensación familiar, pero como acto reflejo observo furtivamente cada rincón vacío. Esperó pacientemente, conteniendo el impulso de arañarse los brazos.

 _Es malo_ , se repitió, _ellos creerán que estoy mal si lo hago._

Una enfermera, probablemente nueva, caminó con obvio nerviosismo por el pequeño cuartucho; era diminuta, se fijó, y entre más observaba aquel cabello miel, más le parecía tener a un clon de _Jane_ allí.

Otra repentina ola de enojo carcomió todo pensamiento racional.

—Buenos días, Darcy —murmuró la mujer, rehuyendo la mirada para ayudarle a vestirse. A ella se le antojó aún más pequeña.

—Creí que te habías muerto.

Las manos delicadas se movieron por su ropa de forma apresurada, desabrochado botones y pasando por su cabeza una nueva bata. Darcy tuvo un súbito flash del rostro de Jane, superpuesto en el de la muchacha frente a ella.

Sin pensarlo, le enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa afilada. ¡Oh, cuánto le costaba contenerse!

—P-por hoy tienes permitido salir al patio, sólo debes dejarme darte la medicina.

—No me apetece salir.

—Te hará bien, Darcy —de repente, la mujer endureció la mirada y ella tuvo que apretar con fuerza las sábanas al reconocer el gesto—. De otra manera, lo haremos a la fuerza y ningún beneficio saldrá de esto.

Sí, lo sabía bastante bien. Había dado batalla el primer par de meses, pero entonces, con casi un año y una reputación formada ya nada quedaba. Fue un impulso repentino cuando se acercó a la mujer, de forma altiva y amenazante. No borró la sonrisa, porque era placentero el brillo de terror en los ojos contrarios.

—Tienes razón, ningún beneficio —hizo una pausa para tomar un aire dramático—. Para nadie.

 **IV**

Al final de una larga batalla entre miradas con la enfermera que parecía una hoja dejada al viento —pálida y temblorosa—, Darcy cedió con el sabor de la victoria en el pecho y la curiosidad de si la sangre de aquella mujer también sería similar a la de Jane.

En el patio no había mucho que ver más que enfermos que no hacían sino acrecentar su ira. La sensación de ser perseguida aumentó conforme se acercaba y no estaba del todo equivocada, sabía que Volstagg estaría cerca, esperando algún movimiento suyo para dispararle y regodearse en ello.

 _Pasó una vez y no habrá más, cerdo._

Se relamió los labios resecos, por supuesto, había desayunado algo asqueroso que sabía a arena antes de ir allí y el agua no era suficiente para apaciguar su esófago ardiente. Algunos internos le lanzaron miradas perdidas, casi tuvo ganas de _preguntar_ si alguien la veía realmente. Se lo ahorró, porque hablarle a un cuerpo vacío no sonaba placentero si no era ella quien lo vaciaba.

 **V**

—...y allí estaba este chico, Ian, se supone que era asistente de alguien. Puse sus pedazos en un altar para la diosa de la guerra. ¿Sabes quién es? —Ella continuó parloteando, su historia parecía falsa como una película de terror; pero hubo algo en la voz que utilizó, en la sombra que cubrió sus ojos cuando miró más allá, que al guardia le hizo querer volver gritando al vientre del que salió.

—Sé _lo que_ es —dijo el guardia, sintiendo la voz fallarle y respirando profundo.

Maldijo el día en que Thor quiso darle el turno para cuidar a la psicópata porque su _pequeño_ hermano había realizado viajes a Midgard demasiado sospechosos; rezó a los dioses de los que ella tanto hablaba que, por favor, se la llevaran. Porque él era un guerrero de armas y muertes honorables, no de asquerosos asesinatos y ni con las manos manchadas de sangre soportaba una charla con alguien tan asqueroso.

Los midgardianos jamás sabrían, según ellos la mujer se culpaba por muertes que no podía explicar. A saber cómo había logrado engañarlos o por qué Loki se involucraría con ella.

—No me estás prestando atención. ¡Te estoy explicando cómo hacer un buen sacrificio! Seguro eres de los que venera al dios ilógico. ¿Y sabes qué? Ojalá se pudra bajo el acero del olvido.

Volstagg, el león de Asgard, suspiró con temor.

 **VI**

Fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, un doctor que seguramente también era nuevo. Captó su atención la forma en que se desenvolvía a través del jardín, con superioridad, una voz dentro de su cabeza se burló de eso.

Volstagg sonrió. _El mundo no te pertenece, amigo._

 **VII**

—¿Loki?

Un joven doctor, recién trasladando y con bastante éxito en su carrera a la corta edad de veintisiete, cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes como la primavera le devolvió la mirada. Al guardia le desagradó a primera vista, algo familiar que no podía reconocer se plantaba en frente de sus narices.

La sensación de estar perdiéndose en la conversación le dejo sin aire. Tuvo el impulso de avisar a alguien... Entonces olvidó a quién.

 **VIII**

Darcy se preparaba para volver a su celda-habitación después de sesenta minutos conviviendo con otros internos poco interesantes. El abrasador calor del verano no hacía mucho a su favor, mucho menos aquel ambiente húmedo y sin pizca alguna de viento. Estaba a mitad de camino al interior cuando el eco de una voz maldita y familiar llamó su atención.

—Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson —decía, con su usual sonrisa torcida y pose arrogante. Darcy sólo clavó los pies en su lugar, pensando que quizá la medicina le volvía cada vez más loca _._

—¿Loki? —el nombre se deslizó de sus labios como cera caliente.

Una brillante mirada se deslizó sobre ella, la sonrisa haciendo más grande si era posible; sin embargo, aquella pesadilla andante no se molestó en hablar con ella —por primera vez, gracias a los dioses. Loki dio una palmada en el hombro de su _guardia personal_ y se alejó con grandes zancadas sin otro gesto hacia ella.

Darcy sintió la desazón instalarse en su abdomen.

 **IX**

Volstagg era quien la guiaba después, la _pequeña Jane_ no había vuelto y una revuelta de preguntas sobre ella rondaron su cabeza durante un par de días. Quizá era algo burdo, pero sus manos picaban por cerrarse alrededor del delicado cuello.

El hombre robusto, con cabello rojo y ojos azul mar se detuvo abrió una de las puertas para que ella se adentrara. Darcy lo hizo, no había mucho dentro de la habitación, un escritorio con bordes protegidos y muebles ajustados al suelo.

Así que lo único que resaltaba era el hombre sentado en aquella mesa. Todo negro a excepción de la bata y la piel.

—Señorita Darcy —saludó, ella se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza, porque los mundos en su cabeza ardían en curiosidad.

 **X**

— _Vamos, Dary* ¡Sólo debes pedir que me quede para siempre! Será un juramento, yo nunca te abandono y tú serás mi princesa —_ Darcy recordaba; años de perdida juventud en que la inocencia le hizo cavar un hoyo del que no sería capaz de salir después.

Las memorias siempre venían a ella con el cálido olor a bosques y madera, lejanos cielos estrellados y el frío punzante de saberse sola. Hubo una época —aunque hacía esfuerzo por ignorarla—, en que Darcy se sentaba sobre la hierba mal recortada de un jardín cercano a su orfanato y observaba el infinito preguntándose qué tan lejos estarían sus padres.

Había sido una de aquellas noches cuando volvía a _casa_ que Loki apareció junto a ella. Darcy quería pensar en _su_ fantasma como el ser malo y frío que había descubierto hacía un par de meses atrás; pero en años pasados él había significado más de lo que podría aceptar.

— _¡Quédate para siempre, Loki! —_ dijo ella, y un eco de risas infantiles perforó el tiempo.

Loki era un secreto preciado que mantuvo oculto durante veintitrés años: porque era su príncipe, aquel que había estado siempre allí para enseñarle a leer cualquier cosa —sea un idioma de los hombres o incluso de los demonios. Aquel que le mostró cómo manejar los pocos conjuros que un humano podía hacer u ofrecer a los dioses una buena petición. Quien le enseñó a sostener una navaja en sus manos y los puntos exactos para cortar.

Siendo sincera, Darcy extrañaba a ese Loki.

 **XI**

Darcy cumplió dos años en aquel lugar cuando el día prometido por Loki llegó. Estuvo esperando pacientemente, recostada sobre la cama desordenada, en medio de la oscuridad.

Él volvió a ser invisible a ojos del mundo y ella sintió un retorcido placer al enterarse. Las sombras se condensaron y de ellas emergió el pálido rostro de su tormento. Aunque Loki se mostró inexpresivo; a ella le invadió una extraña sensación de ser la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto.

—Es hora —ojos oscurecidos le miraron, pocas veces se podía ver algo como eso, el brillo tras esas pupilas sólo relucía en el frenesí de la muerte—. Espero no pienses, _Dary,_ que algo como esto sera gratis.

—Nada es gratis contigo, Loki.

Si aún pudiera decepcionarse de él, entonces lo habría hecho. Porque no hubo alguna risa sarcástica o sonrisa envenenada; en cambio las facciones congeladas en el hambre de sangre se alejaron. Loki se irguió junto a su cama, extendiendo una mano en un gesto que movió fibras dolorosas.

Ella se rehusó a tomarla.

 **XII**

Darcy caminó por los pasillos iluminados del sanatorio mental, cubierta por algún hechizo de invisibilidad que Loki puso sobre ella. Una vuelta a la esquina y entonces estaban frente a la puerta principal.

Paró de súbito, recordando un rostro y esbozando aquella maltrecha sonrisa que tanto le había visto a Loki hacer.

—¿Has visto a aquella enfermera parecida a Jane? Bajita, menuda, ojos café...

—Vas a traerla con nosotros. —el gruñido fue una afirmación más que pregunta. Darcy supo que fue aprobado.

 **XIII**

Encontrarla fue bastante más fácil de lo que pensó, meterla en una bolsa: pan comido. Se había valido de algunas artimañas —por sí sola, ya que _pesadilla_ no cooperaría en ello— para dormirla sin levantar sospechas y sacarla del Sanatorio.

Tendrían diversión al llegar a casa.

 **XIV**

Loki no dijo mucho.

 **XV**

Hicieron una pausa a mitad de camino, el sudor corriendo en ríos bajo la espalda de Darcy por el esfuerzo causado. La contaminación no dejaba ver las estrellas y hacia demasiado frío para alguien con bata de enfermo como la que traía puesta.

Pero ella no miraba al cielo. Era él, quien parecía ver más allá de las nubes gruesas, al infinito. Justo como la había cautivado antes.

—Sólo debes pedir que me vaya, _Dary_. Será un juramento _:_ _Yo me voy para siempre y tú no serás mi princesa._

Darcy no se lo esperó. Hacía un par de años que soñaba con aquella proposición, desde el momento en que Loki reveló su linaje de Gigante y su rebelión en contra de dioses a los que había sido inculcada a adorar. No la dejaría pasar, ni siquiera por el extraño sentimiento de _perder_ que se cernía sobre ella.

Se levantó en la punta de sus pies, para dar un casto beso sobre los labios contrarios como solía hacer cuando era adolescente. La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro:

—¡Vete _para siempre,_ Loki!

* * *

 _ **Pili, quiero que sepas que lo siento, porque es el fic más confuso de la historia. Pero te dije que seria malo hace dos días y no ha cambiado mucho**_ **.**

 **Diré que escribí esto cuatro veces pero ninguna vez lo terminé. Así que sólo uní pedazos e intenté que sonara lo más cuerdo posible. Pero no pasó. Porque tenía muchas ideas y poca inspiración. Creo que es la razón por la que no suelo escribir de esta pareja, no me infla la venita del "** _ **Oh, dios, debo escribir hasta que se me partan los dedos**_ **"**

 **En serio, si no fuese porque te lo debo tardaría un montón más de tiempo puliéndolo xD**

 **Lo siento, otra vez.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
